deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Ammunition
Ammunition in Dead Island consists of different types of bullets to be fired from Firearms. Ammunition is rarely found since the game focuses more on hand-to-hand combat with melee weapons. Nevertheless, ammunition can be obtained when looting punks, looting boxes or other locations, and when the Hero crafts ammunition. To craft ammunition, the Hero must have the relevant blueprint. Ammunition Types Ammunition must fit the firearm in order to fire. * Pistol Ammo – Compatible with all Pistols and Revolvers. * Rifle Ammo – Compatible with all Rifles and Auto Rifles. * Shotgun Ammo – Compatible with all Shotguns. Ammunition Recipes or Mods Eventually, the Heroes can acquire blueprint Mods or "recipes" to manufacture each type of ammunition at a Workshop bench, provided that the hero has the requisite materials and cash. * Pistol Ammo Recipe * Rifle Ammo Recipe * Shotgun Ammo Recipe The pistol and shotgun ammo recipes can be found in the Moresby police station on the third floor during the Act II, and the rifle ammo recipe can be obtained as a quest reward during the Act III. Notes * Quite often some ammo can be looted from human opponents, as well as found in certain locations throughout the game, possibly along with the corresponding weapon. For more details, see the articles: "Pistol", "Shotgun" together with the "Shotgun Ammo", and "Rifle". * Punks in Moresby who have guns on them do not always drop ammo. It is however most likely that they will drop their current weapon instead. * The metal scraps and the bleach needed for crafting the pistol ammo can be bought from the various traders in the game, as well as be found as loot. * When you drop a firearm, the ammo will be added to your inventory. If there is more ammo in the gun than you can carry, the extra ammo will be left in the gun. In the Xbox version, if you equip a gun, selecting it in the weapons wheel and then dropping it (with the weapons wheel still up) it is possible to get more ammo than the weapon was loaded with. The firearm will then show -1, if 16 rounds were taken from a fully loaded 15 round pistol. If this is done a few times again after the ammo is taken, the gun will disappear. * Ammo boxes lying on the ground have a price on them when viewed while having full ammo. I.e. Pistol ammo is worth $75, but since the item does not appear in the inventory, it cannot be sold. This may show that at one point in the game development it was possible to pick them up and use, sell, or trade them later as there is also a "ammo" option in the trading selection screen with "melee", "firearms", "consumables", etc. * Carrying fully loaded weapons is good way to have extra ammo. (e.g. looting couple of punks for their pistols with 15 bullets in each) Those extra weapons can be thrown away when ammo is needed or other good loot is found. Category:Articles without images Category:Miscellaneous item